Shadow Byakugan
by musicluvr113
Summary: Nara Shikamaru spies on his crush, but gets caught. Will this end in romance or rejection?
1. Unexpected Training

_**Shadow Byakugan**_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!_

_BEFORE YOU READ: This is my first story so don't criticize too harshly :)_

_:3 Enjoy._

Hinata made her way to the training grounds. All by herself, and scared, she looked right and left to make sure no one was around. She quickly activated her Byakugan and started to use the Gentle Fist on a nearby tree.

_'What's that annoying sound?'_ Shikamaru thought as he continued on his way to the training grounds. As he approached upon a pleasant sight, he smirked and took a few steps closer to the point where he was just out of Hinata's view.

_*Huff, Huff*_ Coughing and wheezing, Hinata sat against the tree she was mercilessly pounding just a second ago. She took advantage of the Byakugan to view the sights around her. Suddenly her eyes came to a halt. Her eyes grew huge as she noticed the crouching man staring at her. "W-what are you doing S-shikamaru?"

Shikamaru's eyes grew. _'Shit!'_ "Uh...heh heh I didn't think you could see me from all the way over there..." he said while rubbing the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"I-I was just training, trying to improve, did I disrupt you?"

"No!" Shikamaru exclaimed, as he stood up. He was hoping she wouldn't leave. He enjoyed her presence. Making his way over to the exhausted girl, Shikamaru adjusted his shirt, making sure he looked presentable. "I was just on my way here to train when I saw you, and I didn't want to stop you, so I just watched."

Hinata's face was glowing red. "W-why did you want to watch me?"

He paused. He had no idea how to answer, except for the truth. He couldn't tell her the truth. "I uh...I was just wondering if you've improved...that's all." Shikamaru was shaking, hoping she couldn't tell he was lying.

_'Wait a minute...he...he watched me, but not to see if I've improved...Why would he lie to me? Unless...'_

Her thought was cut short. "Hinata. I have something to tell you. I don't want you to freak out or faint or anything...but...I-I-I..." the words just couldn't come out of his mouth. He was shaking and sweating, praying she wouldn't notice what a nervous wreck he was.

"What is it Shikamaru?" She asked as she stood and walked closer to him. She noticed how anxious he was and she wanted him to say it. She knew what he felt. She felt it too.

"I uh..." he took a moment and paused. He took a deep breath and let it out, almost whispering what she wanted to hear. "I love you."

Eyes widened, mouth open, face red. A small tear crept up to her face and she began to smile. "I-I love you too Shikamaru." She said it in almost a sob, though through her tears she could see his face light up.

Without hesitation, Shikamaru pulled her into a tight hug, both crying tears of joy now. The ecstatic boy took the girl's chin and pulled her into a kiss. Finally. The one thing they've both wanted for the longest time. "You're mine Hinata Hyuuga. You. Are. Mine. And no one else's. I'll never let you go."

She could feel her heartbeat speed up rapidly. It was pounding in her ears and she was sure Nara could hear it, judging on the big smile that swept across his face. He pulled her into another kiss, this one filled with both love and passion.

They tore away from the kiss as they heard a gasp. They turned to see where it came from and to their surprise they see a young man, with tear-filled eyes and the look of devastation on his face.


	2. Dissapointments

Poor guy stood there as he wittnessed the love of his life kiss Hinata. Choji was extremely excited before he got there. He had followed Shikamaru to the training grounds only to find this. Without control poor Choji was crying, his heart broken. "How could you do this?" Choji asked with rage but a shimmer of despairity in his voice.

"Choji, I-I...what's gotten into you?" Shikamaru asked, almost petrifyed at his best friend's reaction.

Hinata took her eyes off of Choji, back to her Nara. Shikamaru could feel her staring at him. He knew she was as shocked as he was...but he didn't feel the jealousy she felt. Choji was Shikamaru's best friend. Would he choose him over her?

"Shika I...I love you... How come you never mentioned anything about _her_?" Choji pleaded.

"What are you talking about," he replied, letting go of Hinata and walking towards his friend. "I always talked about her!" As he got closer his voice got lower. "You knew I was in love with her...just as long as I didn't have her it was fine?" And now his voice was once again escalating, even though he was only 7 feet away from Choji. Being this close drove Choji crazy. He couldn't help it. He pulled Shikamaru into a kiss.

Hinata gasped, thinking her love was choosing him instead. Choji pulled away staring into his crush's eyes. Shikamaru's eyes were enormous for a second, then they closed. He loathed kissing anyone but Hinata. But...there was something there. There was something in that kiss. He hated himself for liking it, even a little. "Shika. You can't tell me nothing was there. I know you felt it too."

"NO! I DIDN'T! NOW GO AWAY! If you can't accept our love then go! Talk to me when your senses come back. I want nothing to do with you. Goodbye." This crushed Choji's heart. And Shikamaru knew that. But it had to be done. He had to make a choice between Hinata and Choji. He couldn't leave Hinata. No matter how hard he tried. But he didn't want to let her go. She was his. And his alone. There was no one who was going to get in the way of that.

Choji ran off sobbing. Hinata was up against the tree crying. She hadn't been listening, in fear of what she might hear. Shikamaru ran to her side and kissed her with all the love in his heart. "I could never leave you. I told you once and I'll tell you again. You're mine. You're the only one I want to be with. Okay?"

Hinata nodded, Shikamaru wiping away her tears. He gave he a small peck on the cheek, then a hug. In that moment Hinata was in full awarness of his love for her. It was unconditional. With her head against his neck, she smiled as she let joy and love overtake her. "Geez, love is such a drag." Hinata giggled, pulling Nara into a kiss.

Shikamaru fell, Hinata on top of him. Hinata blushed, not knowing if she should get off or if he wanted more. She gasped and looked into his eyes. _'Oh gosh...I-I don't know what he wants...I have to get up. That's what I'll do. I'll get up.'_

Shikamaru was left on the ground, staring up at her. She looked down and simply said, "Not today. I'm not ready."

And with a smirk on his face he stood up, looked into her eyes and said, "Take your time. If we're gonna be together forever there's no point in rushing into it." She smiled and nodded as he looked down at his watch. "Oh shit! I'm late for a meeting with Tsunade! These meetings are drags but manditory. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, he rushed off to his meeting, and Hinata went home.

The next day Hinata woke up to an unusual letter on her desk. She read it and her jaw dropped, along with the letter. It was a threat. And she knew EXACTLY who wrote it.


	3. Blood

_"Dear Hinata, _

_What you have done is unacceptable. Stay away from Shikamaru or I swear I'll rip you to pieces! Got it? Good. If I see you even LOOK at him you're gonna get it. Maybe that'll teach you to go stealing someone else's man. You may THINK he loves you but I'll sway him. And I'll never let him go. I'll never let you have him. Enjoy the rest of your miserable fucking life."_

Hinata couldn't believe what she just read. The Choji she once knew was now gone. But she wasn't letting him go. If he makes good on his threat then she'll just fight him. A tear rolling down her cheek, she took to her feet and ran to Shikamaru's house. She made her way back to his bedroom window and knocked.

He was reading a book when he looked up to see his love tapping frantically on his window. Hinata was shaking and holding the letter when he opened the window. "Hinata...what are you wearing?" Hinata looked down, remembering she hadn't had time to change.

"That doesn't matter now. Read this," she said, climbing through his window. He read it and looked back up at her. His eyes were full of sorrow and fear. He had completely lost his best friend.

"Ch-Choji...what happened to him? I used to know him so well..." Shikamaru got choked up as tears filled his saddened eyes. Hinata cut off his dejected mumbling with a hug.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru...I'm so sorry...I know how much he means to you. He was your best friend. I truely am sorry. Maybe I should just leave you alo-" She was cut off.

"NO! You can't leave. I lost my best friend. But I've been waiting all these years for you and I won't give you up. I love you too much... Please?" Hinata could hear the small desprite cry in his voice. She just couldn't do that to him. Instead of telling him this she gently kissed him as he brought her in closer to him.

"I won't lose to him. I'll fight for you if I must. Whatever it takes."

"Hinata. You don't know Choji's moves. If you fight him it could be fatal for you! I won't let you."

"That's why I need your help. You know his attacks and his mode of thinking so I'm going to have to ask you to devise a battle plan. You know my attacks as well as his. You know my strengths and weaknesses. As long as I have you I'll win this."

"...Alright. But it won't be easy fighting him."

"I know."

Over about two weeks Hinata trained and trained, meeting descretely with Shikamaru so there was little chance of Choji spotting them. When she was sure she was ready to fight, and sure Choji let his gaurd down, she clinged to Shikamaru. As much as possible. They went out in public 24/7, mainly to fast food restaurants, hoping to see Choji there. And Choji saw them. Multiple times. This made him crazed with jealousy. Furious, he stormed out of the barbeque place with a rib in his hand and most of the sauce all over his shirt.

_'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING PARADING HIM AROUND LIKE THAT ? ! I'LL SHOW HER! I'LL SHOW HER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET ANGRY.' _ Choji thought as he disposed of the rib, only half finished. He was so mad he didn't even finish his food. Hinata was gonna get hurt. He was going to punish her. She did not heed his warning. Bad move.

Later that night Shikamaru walked his love home. "Good night, Hinata. I love you." He bent down to whisper in her ear. _"Good luck."_ Hinata closed her eyes as she gathered her chakra to her fist.

"I love you, too." She said, not thinking about it. Her mind was set on Choji. She knew the plan. She knew what he was going to do and how she was going to counter-act it. She knew if anything went differently she should make her way to the window, where Shikamaru would be hiding out, listening and watching.

She made her way into her house and she lifted her hand with the chakra focused into it, blocking a massive hand coming down towards her. Just as expected. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY, BITCH!" Hinata smirked as she took her other hand and placed it on top of his, using lots of strength to flip him over onto his back. "Wha- what the hell ? ! How did you know I was gonna do that ? !" Hinata merely chuckled as she came down with the Gentle Fist on his stomach. Hitting a chakra point, she stopped his chakra flow, disableing him from blowing up into a ball. That was his signature move. _'SHIT! THAT WAS MY ONLY PLAN! NOW WHAT?' _

"Choji. Give up. Now. I'm giving you one last chance. Shikamaru is mine now. Get over it. I won't let you have him. I've come a long way since we were kids and now I know what's worth fighting for. And that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm willing to fight anyone who comes along, threatning my Nara."

Shikamaru smiled wickedly as he heard this. _'Heh heh, I guess I'm tied down now. What a drag.' _ He thought, snickering to himself.

"Okay. You wanna fight, Hinata? Let's go. Give it all you got. Don't hold back, bitch."

Hinata laughed. "Wasn't planning on it." She dragged the over-weight boy to his feet and punched him in the face. This knocked out a few teeth and gave him a bloody nose, as well as a black eye.

"Heh...is that the b-best you g-got? Wimp." Choji said, barely able to stand.

Hinata let go of him, dropping him to the ground. He was barely conscious.

_'...That's all it took to knock him out? Really?'_ Just as she thought this she was being dragged down to Choji's level. _'That bastard! He tricked me!' _The Hyuuga was pissed. Choji grabbed her by the collar, dragged her above his head as he stood up, and slammed her back down to the ground.

"AH!" Hinata screamed in pain as she felt her arm break.

Shikamaru winced as he heard her in pain. But he held himself back.

Choji went to slam his gigantic hand into her head when he felt stiff. "HEY! WHY CAN'T I MOV- SHIKAMARU! STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "THIS IS ALL OF MY BUSINESS! THIS IS ALL HAPPENING BECAUSE OF ME! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Hinata interrupted him. "NO IT'S NOT! I-It's mine. It's my fault." As she stood up, she took her hands and wrapped them around Choji's hand. "Let go Shikamaru. I'll finish this." As soon as he let loose of his shadow's hold on Choji, she crushed every bone in his hand. The hand quickly returned to normal.

"AH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? I BROKE YOUR ARM!"

"While Shikamaru distracted you I healed my arm. And whilst explaining to you this, I've given my chakra a chance to flow back into it." She then mercilessly pounded on the boy's stomach, then his arms, then his legs. Unconscious, but still alive, Choji was on her living room floor. Out cold. As she fell to the ground with exhaustion, Shikamaru came to her side.

"You did it. I love you so much."

Hinata smiled at this, her Byakugan deactivating. "I love... you too. But right n-now...we have to...g-get him...to the hospital."

"Sounds like we have to get you there, too. Alright. I want you to get in the car and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Hinata said, slowly standing up. She walked to the car, almost like a zombie. She walked slow. One footstep after another. When she finally got there she sat down in the front seat. A few seconds later seemed like years, but he finally got there. He put Choji in the back seat, laying him down. He then shut the door and walked to the driver's seat. The key in the ignition, and his foot on the gas, they left in haste.

On the way Hinata had trouble staying awake. "It's alright, Hinata. We're almost there."

All of a sudden all Shikamaru could hear was this screeching...a scream. _Hinata's_ scream.

Blood.

All over.

Everywhere.


End file.
